


三人行 后续2

by boli_hh



Series: 三人行 [5]
Category: haeeun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *大海X小盒*通篇海赫预警，请注意避雷*穿越梗*三人行系列中唯一一辆海赫车，难产俩月终于写出来了海赫！海赫！海赫！不吃的不要点进来！！





	三人行 后续2

明明就是睡了个午觉，李东海一睁眼就找不到李赫宰了。家里每个房间都看了一遍，就是没有李赫宰的人影，他来回走动的声音有点大，把客房里的小孩吵醒。  
小赫打了个呵欠出来，靠着门框看李东海没头苍蝇一般四处乱窜。

“你找什么呢？”

“找赫宰啊，他不见了。”李东海趴到地上往沙发下的缝隙看了看，又站起身挠挠头，一大活人怎么还说没就没。  
小赫无语，李赫宰是猫吗还能去沙发下面待着？

“我不是在这么。”

李东海转头看了看他“不是，我找我的那个李赫宰。”

“东海哥哥…那我不是你的李赫宰吗…”  
年纪小的好处就是，随意卖萌也不会有任何违和感。小赫眼睛一转立刻撇着嘴角看他，手指绞在一起。  
他本来就穿着李赫宰以前的睡衣，衣服穿在他身上有些晃荡，再配上那头像要枯了一样的黄毛，看着更可怜了。李东海本来对李赫宰就狠不下心，人家一这样他更觉得心疼。

“你是你是，我这不是担心他么。”

“那东海哥哥也疼疼我吧，他都那么大的人了肯定比我精明吧。”小赫往地上一坐缩成一团，可怜巴巴地瞄着李东海的脸色。  
李东海心疼得紧，赶紧过去抱抱他。什么睡一觉起来李赫宰人没影了瞬间扔在脑后，爱去哪去哪又丢不了，小孩都这么可怜了得好好陪着才行。小赫趴在李东海身上偷偷摸摸勾起嘴角，然后赶紧换上一副可怜兮兮的表情，皱着眉眼角下垂，使劲掐一把大腿挤出泪光。  
李东海低头一看心疼的快昏过去，小孩垂着眼睛还挂着眼泪，谁看见谁心疼。这孩子年纪那么小就来到现在这个陌生的环境，肯定是各种不适应。李东海越想越心疼，把人往自己怀里抱紧一点，拍着后背哄他。

然后下一秒被压倒在地板上，李东海一懵，看着身上的小赫不知道说什么好。小赫鼻头红红的，撑着小细胳膊努力蹭了蹭他“我想要这个。”

？  
“你想被上？”李东海有点懵逼，这可真是老天爷开眼天上掉馅饼。  
小赫惊恐的摇头，吞吞吐吐还有点害羞“我想要你…”

李东海眨眨眼，心想天时地利人和不如顺势倒打一耙。他把人拉进怀里娓娓道来给他分析，从攻受在gay圈的普遍问题到李赫宰喜欢什么套。孜孜不倦的向他科普床上知识，有理有据地糊弄小孩，骗他自己和李赫宰一直是互攻的。

“做下面的那个可舒服了，李赫宰跟我抢我都不让呢，这么好的机会给你了你看我对你多好，比对他好多了。”

“现在遍地飘零无1无靠，李赫宰也是含泪做攻。你现在还小，长大了就知道，上面那个真不如下面的，累死了还不如下面的爽。”

“现在这个年代可是万里挑1，我今天主动为你付出一次怎么样！”

“我和李赫宰一般都是他求着我求好几天我才同意让他在下的，哎呀你都不知道，他真的求的可卑微了，我都不好意思了，心疼他才同意的，唉。”

李东海撒起谎简直面不改色心不跳，说的跟真的似的给小孩哄得一愣一愣的。傻乎乎听了半天点点头，迷迷糊糊答应今天在下面。李东海一下就乐了，坐起来捧着他的脸使劲亲了一口，心里想着年纪小真好骗，嘿嘿。  
其实李赫宰也不是没在下过，只不过次数很少，而且是他死乞白赖的耍赖才成功的，事后又被人压着狠狠地干了一宿。  
小孩被他压在沙发上的时候还是懵的，他们俩都穿着睡衣，李东海直接扯开口子脱光衣服，主动去亲他。他比小孩年长，这方面的经验自然更丰富，更何况没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，李东海垂下眼眸亲了亲小赫，眯着眼睛冲人笑。  
小赫看着他的猫咪笑呆滞一秒，就愣了这么一会紧接着下身一凉，内裤连睡裤一起被扒下来。李东海亲昵地蹭蹭他的鼻尖，在锁骨上啃咬一下“就在沙发好不好…？”

小赫不说话，有点脸红。他年纪小，就那么几次可怜的实战经验还是李东海带着他来的，也不知道该说什么，紧张的点点头紧闭嘴唇，脸涨得老红，眼睛胡乱的四处乱飘不敢看他。

“紧张？”

“嗯…我怕疼……”小赫眨眨眼，快哭出来了，眼泪含眼圈好不可怜。  
李东海一看他那副样子就心软了，差点被说动这次还是他在下。还好他立刻找回出走的精神，狠下心拒绝。

“那就放轻松，我们慢慢来。”

 

说着慢慢来不过李东海手上的动作一点没慢下来。从茶几下的收纳盒里摸出润滑剂的瓶子，塑料瓶口打开时的声音十分清晰，小赫咽了咽口水，躲不过了。  
其实也没有想象的那么难过。胸口埋着毛茸茸的脑袋，那些轻柔的吻从锁骨落下，慢慢下移到胸前，少年才刚刚成型的胸肌比起十几年后十分青涩，看起来更加可口。  
咬一口应该也口感很好吧，李东海这么想着，埋头轻轻咬了一口。

他现在终于明白为什么男人在床上都喜欢说些有的没的，完全能够理解了。

 

小赫紧张的在微微发抖，少年还很纤细的身体贴着李东海颤栗。李东海察觉以后俯下身子亲亲他的小腹，手掌顺着躯体下滑到两腿之间。只经历过少许人事的性器透着稚嫩的粉红，头部吐出些清液垂在腹部。李东海抓着撸了一把，又低头舔了舔。

“你看，你明明很喜欢。”

“不诚实可不是好孩子。”

小孩脸红的快滴血，别过脸不肯看他，连耳根都是红的。  
那副别扭着不好意思的模样在后来李赫宰逐渐长大以后几乎很少出现了，多半在李东海面前都是大包大揽恨不得天塌下来他扛着的样子。李东海觉得新奇，心里软的一塌糊涂。把前戏的动作放的再细致一些，怕伤到自己的小孩，下身肿胀的发烫也耐着性子一点点扩张。  
黏腻透明的液体从半空淋到下身均匀抹开，感觉到柔软指腹来到身后的洞口时，小赫吓得深吸口气屏住呼吸，被人笑着亲了一下“你别这么紧张，真可爱~”

小孩眨眨眼露出些委屈的神色，两腿乖乖分开没有一点隐瞒的意思。  
“我真的害怕...你轻一点...”

待到手指可以轻松进出时李东海已经忍得一额头的汗，几根手指并在一起快速抽插，手臂的肌肉跟着律动节奏鼓起。一开始的不适逐渐转为酥酥麻麻的快感从下身蔓延，小赫轻喘了一声眼神有些迷蒙。  
李东海和他交换一个浅浅的吻，抽出手指翻身压上去“可以吗？”

小赫双目紧闭嘴唇紧抿，抓紧身下的皮革沙发视死如归的点点头，李东海差点笑软了。

“不疼的，相信我...”

李东海揉揉小孩的头发，双臂穿过大腿环住拉到自己腰前，小赫被他一下拽到身下压住，两人的下身紧贴在一起。仗着早年的舞蹈功底双腿举过头顶压在耳侧几乎被对折，殷红的穴口暴露在身前，随着李东海的注视不安地缩了缩。  
性器抵在洞口胡乱蹭了蹭，对着不断开合的小穴清浅地顶弄几下。小赫刚松口气下身就传来如同撕裂般的痛感，洞口被性器的头部撑开，连褶皱都快撑平，穴口的皮肤有些发白。

“疼疼疼疼疼！！！！！！.......”

李东海不管不顾，臂弯架在他身体两侧把人固定在身下，涨得生疼的分身浅浅地前后抽插两下继续深入。小赫疼的眼泪唰一下冒出来，泪眼朦胧的带着哭腔推他，可惜十几年后的李东海比他壮得多，任凭他推了半天也没能阻止甬道内不断深入探索的性器。  
小赫憋了半天为了尊严才没哭出声，只眼泪稀里哗啦的往下流可把李东海给心疼坏了，忙不迭把人抱进怀里小声哄着，又试探地小幅度抽动。小赫环住他的脊背脸上还挂着泪珠，身下的不适感十分强烈，连刚刚还精神的前端也疲软下去垂在身前。李东海被他哭的没法子，只能一边动一边低声哄他，还得空出一只手抓着他的分身套弄几下分散注意力。

“乖不哭...一会就不疼了....”

小赫抽抽搭搭，埋怨地看他一眼。  
李东海不气馁，接着哄。

“听话..放松就好，不疼了不疼了...”

........  
...............

李东海忙着安慰他下身不停地进出活塞运动，每一次挺进都变换角度寻找敏感点。湿热的肠道咬得他紧紧的，从未经进入的地方不停的收缩着。李东海忍不住低吟几声喘息，呼出的热气喷在小赫耳边，人敏感的歪了歪头。  
约莫动了有几十次，李东海向前顶了一下擦过前列腺，刚刚含着泪咬唇的小赫突然从鼻腔里发出一声轻哼，一直紧咬着柱身的穴口也放松许多。李东海心中暗喜，调整好角度对准刚刚那一点撞去，同时加快手上撸动的节奏，前后同时带着刚刚二十的小孩进入欲海之中。  
快感逐渐盖过不适，酥酥麻麻的酸软一点点在小腹堆积蔓延开来，小赫尝到甜头以后主动收紧腹肌跟着李东海的节奏摇摆腰肢，抽插间那一点点痛感意外的为性事增加快感。李东海低下头叼着他的嘴唇在口中吸吮，抵着唇瓣喃喃的说着情话。  
小赫羞得脸颊潮红，小声呜咽几声吸吸鼻子分开双腿夹紧李东海的腰，他甚至错觉能通过肠肉的挤压感受到进出那根表面盘桓的青筋和血管。  
和之前的感觉不同，前列腺不断被顶弄的舒爽连绵不断如海浪拍打岸边一样，连续不断的如同射精般的快感刺激得小赫脸颊比之前还红，眯着眼睛哼哼唧唧像什么奶乎乎的小动物一样。  
李东海横过手臂在他颈后，大臂用力直接就着下体相连的姿势把人抱坐起来，体位变化后那根进得更深，柱身擦着肠壁整根没入。  
小赫被顶得惊叫一声，慌忙环住李东海的脖子“东…东海！”

“嗯？不叫东海哥哥了？”李东海嘴角含笑挑挑眉，手臂上的血管凸起，肌肉线条跟着动作变化几下紧紧揽住身上的人。  
小赫跪在他胯两边被提着腰上下几次逐渐适应，得了要领后一边主动晃动腰身一边抓着自己翘起的前端套弄。胸前肉粒已经敏感的硬挺起来，李东海盯着那两点吞咽一下口水，舌尖探出拨弄两下后含住，牙齿轻轻咬住乳尖儿研磨复又含着吸吮。  
他咬着一侧乳头不放，玩弄得那里涨大许多变成深红色，小赫猛地夹紧后穴带上些哭腔。

“嗯……这边、碰碰它”

小赫迎着他的方向挺起胸膛，白净的细腰塌着，上身弯出一道圆弧。李东海会意松开咬上另一侧，双手放在他臀瓣上不断揉捏，拉扯着臀肉向两边扯开，白皙皮肤上留下几道指痕。一会又顺着腰线摸到身前，和他的手一起握着柱身套弄。  
李东海十分兴奋，眼睛亮的吓人。他忍不住闷哼几声，混在粗喘之中格外性感。小赫低垂着头，像幼猫一样小声的喘叫几声，脸颊两侧潮红。

“呃东、东海……”

“东海哥哥…”

小赫艰难地撑着李东海的肩膀，被人顶的胡乱歪了下身子软着腰身，断断续续地求饶。

“嗯轻点！……哥哥、啊轻点……”

“我受不了………”

 

大概没有男人能受得了爱人在自己身上扭着腰情乱意迷的样子，尤其是比自己小了十几岁软乎乎一看就很好捏的时候。  
李东海听见耳边的声音眼神暗了暗，变本加厉地环着人顶弄，得益于他沉迷练大臂肌肉，几乎不费什么力气就能把人托起来，双手抱腰跟着自己顶弄的节奏移动。顶进的同时按着小赫的腰向自己撞过来，上下身配合着撞击。  
小孩禁不住他这么折腾，没几下就手脚缠得他紧紧的，大腿止不住打着哆嗦。肠壁不规律的疯狂收缩挤压几下似是要高潮，李东海被他夹的嘶一声，拍了下小赫的屁股“我们小朋友啊，故意的？”

小赫来不及回答他的话，在律动间不受控制地夹紧身后进出的那根，几乎灭顶的快感从身后开始，顺着脊椎一节节攀升最终到达顶点。他根本控制不住自己从嗓子中挤出尖叫，发出他不敢相信的令他感到陌生的声音。  
一直被夹在两人身体中间摩擦的性器抖了抖，从马眼中吐出一股股白浊的液体，蹭到他们身上，还有星星点点喷到下巴和脸颊。李东海歪过头露出脖颈，下颌形成好看的弧线。

“舔干净，听话。”

小赫盯着那些白浊液体犹豫不决，李东海才忽然想起来这人有洁癖，腹诽明明十几年后什么癖都没有偏偏小时候这也不行那也不行。他胡噜一把小孩的头毛把人放回沙发上“舒服了？”

“嗯....”小赫勾着李东海的脖子把人拉下来“谢谢哥哥。”

李东海愣了一下似是突然想到什么，莫名其妙的脸红。掩饰般凶巴巴地咬一口他嘴唇郑重警告“不许再看那些乱七八糟的东西了！”  
小孩咬着下唇吃吃的笑两声，含笑梗起脖子接吻，脑后被人伸手托住。李东海贴着他的嘴唇左右摩挲几下，咬了咬肉乎乎的唇瓣腰间发力继续动作，他把后来的李赫宰在床上那副流氓样儿学了个十成十，挑起一侧的眉毛撑起上身。

“我没射之前你不许射，知道吗？”

“嗯.......”

小赫开始没明白李东海的意思，等到被人摁着上身压在沙发上才明白过来。李东海把他翻过去跪趴在沙发座，臀部高高撅起与他胯前相连。  
这个初体验他可能这辈子都忘不了，李东海进出的速度十分快，抽插间像是要把肠肉一起带着翻出来才好，顶进时囊袋重重的拍打在会阴处。李赫宰哆嗦一下刚过不应期的前段又颤颤巍巍的站起来，随着身后的节奏一点点擦过沙发。  
李东海忽然扯过他的双臂向后拉起，小赫上身悬在半空之中来回晃动，整个重心全依靠双膝和被扯到身后的手。偏偏沙发座太软根本撑不住，小赫下意识夹紧后穴想保持重心，李东海闷哼一声加快速度，用力摆动胯部向前撞，恨不得连同囊袋一齐挤进那温热湿软的甬道内。  
小赫完全是被动的臣服姿态在他面前，李东海进出的速度越来越快，一下比一下重。交合处的皮肤被撞得一片绯红，臀瓣上还有揉捏过后的指印，看起来格外凌虐美感。

肉体相撞的声音和粗喘混在一起，连同着源源不断的快感一齐涌入脑海，小赫被松开手后直接落在沙发上，被人掐着腰抬高屁股前后移动两下相合，一下一下的重重地顶弄。他没办法躲开身后的攻势，挣不开腰上的禁锢，只能被动地伏在沙发上承受贯穿，手指无助的曲起抓着沙发留下几道指甲印的划痕。  
李东海喘息的声音越来越重，身下的速度也在持续加快，在粗喘的间隙中还夹杂着几声低喘。他俯下身把人禁锢在怀中，双肘撑着四肢缠紧小赫的身体，叼着他后颈的一块软肉含在嘴里反复吸吮。  
小赫被压的有些喘不上气，大脑缺氧时反而意识更加集中于强烈的快感之中，那些欲望几乎快要吞没他。即将高潮的肠壁格外敏感，那根不知疲惫进出的肉棒擦着软肉顶进又急速抽出。

“嗯…不行！东海……”

“啊——！嗯…想射……”

李东海闻言更加快速度，交合处多余的润滑剂搅成白沫糊在洞口，有星星点点粘在耻毛上。他含着小赫的耳垂舔弄几下，舌头在耳洞进出模仿性交。  
小赫受不住这刺激，抽气几下有了想射的欲望，抓着自己的前端飞速上下套弄几下，僵直身体射到沙发的黑色皮革上。高潮时肠道挤压性器，李东海被他夹得精关失守，闷哼一声来不及抽离顶进甬道深处射出。

 

呼吸平复后李东海仍然埋在小赫体内不愿离开，把人压在怀里亲了又亲。小孩吸吸鼻子，抹了把额头的汗委委屈屈。  
“你先出来……”

他感觉身上的人抖了抖，像是在闷笑。李东海吃干抹净以后心情极好，拍拍他的臀瓣调笑“这才一次，你以后可是把我欺负的不得了。”

小赫委屈的应了一声，老半天嗫嚅道“我不会的……”  
可能是怕他不信，还特意侧过身子看着他重复一遍。他这一动，失去性器做堵塞的穴口无法闭合，他一动身子就有精液顺着腿根流下。李东海收了些笑容，盯着他大腿的眼神变得意味不明。小赫一激灵慌忙往前爬了两下，大腿夹紧缩成一团，满脸惊恐。  
李东海被他逗得不行，拉着胳膊把人拽起来“不闹你，去洗澡。”

小赫打死不要他抱，偏要自己扶墙叉着腿慢悠悠往浴室挪，被失去耐心的李东海一把抱起来。临了帮他洗澡的时候，李东海还想着“哎呀我要是做攻也是挺棒的呢！”。

而小赫心里默默盘算要是能回去一定要从东海身上找回来。

 

 

可惜他想太多。

 

 

FIN.  
By：玻璃


End file.
